


Insomnia

by impalaimagining



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester fanfic, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Imagine Dean Winchester, dean winchester fanfiction, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Warnings: sleepy!Dean, insomnia, cursing, smut





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sleepy!Dean, insomnia, cursing, smut

You groaned as you leaned forward, elbows resting on your knees and your face in your palms. Rolling your cheeks against your hands, you peeked out from your pinky finger and saw the red glowing numbers on your clock. 

4:53AM

What the  _fuck_.

Why were you awake? Why couldn’t you keep your eyes closed for more than five seconds at a time? Why was the only thing on your mind pulling yourself up and out of your cold sheets and slipping into Dean’s bedroom? You’d shake his shoulder, whisper a soft, “Hey,” and then ask if he could slide over, make room for you because you couldn’t sleep.

You needed something. You needed arms around you, holding you tight against a soft, warm body. You needed the quiet voice in your ear, asking you if you were okay, telling you that it was okay to sleep, he’d be there in the morning. You needed Dean.

Sighing, you willed yourself to push back the blankets covering you, leaving them a crumpled mess on the opposite side of the bed. Your palms pressed against the mattress and you lifted yourself to your feet. As you padded across the chilled hardwood floor, you crossed your arms over your chest and gripped just above your elbows. When did the bunker get so cold? Two fingers pushed into Dean’s door and it creaked open slowly. You crept toward the side of his bed and stood there for almost ten minutes, debating whether or not to go through with his, before he stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey princess.” His gruff, raspy voice filled the air. “You need something?” You let out a small huff of a laugh, rolling your eyes in the dark. Yeah, you needed something.

“I can’t sleep.” You shrugged. 

“Why not?” He shifted and sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

“Just can’t.” Your eyes stayed locked on your shuffling feet. You heard Dean moving, but you figured he was just getting comfortable. When his hand gripped yours and he pulled you toward him, you gasped. “What are you doing?”

“Come here.” He pulled you over his legs and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, squeezing you against his side. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I - I just can’t close my eyes.” You nodded, your hair ruffling against his shirt. 

“Try now. You comfortable?” Dean peered down at you where your head rested on his chest, over his heart.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks, Dee.” You smiled a little as you tilted your head up to met his gaze. 

“Anytime, sweetheart.” His lips formed a tight line of a smile and then puckered out and pressed against your forehead. “Get some rest.” 

You tried to let yourself drift off into dreamland, but it wasn’t that easy. Your mind was racing with everything and nothing all at once. It was blank, but so  _damn full_. Every time you felt yourself dozing, your eyes would pop open and you’d be wide awake again. Dean felt you jump and woke up each time your body resisted sleep.

“You alright?” He spoke softly. 

“Yeah, Dean. I’m fine. Just get some sleep. I’ll go back to my own bed.” You started to pull away from him, but he pulled you flush against his chest. 

“You’re not going anywhere. You stay here until you fall asleep, okay? I don’t mind sharing my bed.” He smiled with his eyes still closed. You sighed and sunk down into his soft sheets, eyes still refusing to stay closed. 

“Dean, I just  _cannot_  sleep. There’s nothing wrong. It’s just… I’m not-” You started, but were cut off when Dean’s finger tipped your chin up and his eyes bore into yours.

“You’re gonna get to sleep tonight, if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll make sure of it.” He licked his lips. “Got it?”

“Uh huh.” You swallowed hard and nodded. 

“There’s gotta be something that will help you.” He dropped his hand from your face and let it rest on your arm. 

“There… well, yeah. There’s one thing that’s worked in the past but I didn’t exactly want to… go there tonight.” You felt your mouth growing dry thinking about the fact that you were even  _telling_  Dean about this. 

“What is it? What do you need me to do?” He eagerly spun and faced you head on. 

“No, no! Dean, it’s… it’s not something… you can’t help.” You shook your head.

“C’mon. You’re already here and apparently just being here isn’t working for you. What does it? What knocks ya out?” He smiled. You sighed and realized this was  _Dean._  He wasn’t going to give up. 

“Orgasm.” You grumbled. 

“Come again?” Dean’s eyebrows raised. 

“Cute.” You scoffed at his play on words. “You heard me.”

“Yeah. I did. You think I can’t help with that, baby?” His eyes flicked down to your lips, which you were chewing on nervously. Dean’s hand rested on your hip, brushing against your skin as he pushed your shirt up a little more.

“Dean.” You breathed, eyes falling closed. His touch left goosebumps up your side and his breath was hot as it came across your face. He was drawing closer to you, despite the fact that you were already pressed against him. 

“Tell me you want this as badly as I do. Whether it gets you to sleep or not, I need to know you want this.” The pad of his thumb moved gently over your hipbone. 

“I do.” Your voice faltered, your lips less than an inch from Dean’s. His breath was warm on your mouth and smelled like toothpaste. You tilted your face just slightly, and Dean’s lips hit yours. At first, the two of you hardly moved. His lips simply felt yours, and yours, his. His lips were soft and full, albeit slightly chapped. Your bottom lip fit between his, and his tongue poked lightly at it, just enough for him to taste your skin.

The second Dean’s tongue hit your lip, you whimpered and parted your lips for him. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and explored every inch of you within his reach. His left hand dipped between your body and the mattress, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hip. His right hand traveled upward, under your loose t-shirt. The pads of his fingers brushed against the swell of the underside of your breast.

Your back arched into his touch, and he took it as his cue. His calloused hand palmed your chest, cupping and massaging, drawing moans from you that vibrated against his lips. Your hips began swirling, your thigh pressing into the crease between Dean’s legs. His grey sweatpants strained against the hard line of his cock.

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned as your leg rubbed against him. A small, proud smile pulled on your lips. 

“You know you’re supposed to be helping  _me_  out here.” You teased. Dean practically growled as he flipped you onto your back and shoved his thick thigh between yours. You reached up and wrapped your hands around his biceps, feeling the muscles flexing as he held himself over you.

One of his hands slowly came up and grabbed your wrist, pulling it down and pressing the back of your hand into the mattress. His fingers moved up your arm and splayed out across your palm. You turned your head and watched as he slid his hand upward and pressed his fingers into the spaces between yours, then curled his fingers and held your hand. Something about the gentleness of the gesture, something about the way he so delicately laced his fingers with yours, something about it all just made your heart race.

“The other one, too.” You instructed, pulling your hand from his arm and laying it on the bed beside your head, opposite and symmetrical to the other one. Dean followed the same process, slowly guiding his hand up to meet yours. Once both of his hands were enveloping yours, you wrapped your fingers around his thick hands. He dipped his head and crashed his lips against yours, the scruff on his face leaving a delicious burn on your lips when he pulled away.

Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from yours. He pulled you up until you were sitting, then yanked your shirt up over your head. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, pulling it off as well and discarding it with yours on the floor. As you lay back down, Dean’s fingers landed on the elastic of your yoga shorts. The tips of his fingers dipped below the waistband and dragged the fabric downward at a torturously slow pace. You’d forgotten you weren’t wearing underwear, but hell if you  _or Dean_ were complaining.

Once Dean made his way back up to you, your hands shot for his sweatpants, and you yanked them down to his mid-thigh, briefs going with them. As he stood to finish removing his pants, you sucked in a long breath and pressed your lips together in a tight line, the skin around them turning pale from the pressure of your teeth behind them. Dean glanced up and his eyes met yours, both of you completely full of lust and raw desire for one another. He crawled up the bed and hovered over you once more, his thighs positioned between yours and holding your legs apart.

“My hands, Dean.” Your voice came out in a breathy whisper. You needed the contact again - the contact that made the soft pitter-patter of your heart turn into a full on thump-thump behind your ribcage. Spreading your arms, you laid your hands flat, palms facing up. Dean’s right hand came first, up and over to the side of your face. He cupped your jaw, his thumb running across your cheekbone as his lips brushed against yours gently. When he pulled his mouth from yours, he intertwined your fingers again, then repeated the action with his left hand. 

You wriggled your hips, rolling them up against him. His eyelids fluttered and he sucked in a sharp breath. Dean’s eyes opened slowly and he raked them down over your face. You gave a little nod and a smile, letting him know you were okay, this was okay. He drew his hips back and lined himself up, your hands still tangled together. Dean pushed forward, rocking into you inch by perfect, smooth, thick inch.

The pressure, the stretch, the feeling of being so  _damn_  full, it was all overwhelming, and you wanted so badly to close your eyes, but you needed to see him. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you’d be here - okay, or maybe those  _were_  some of your wildest dreams - and now you were here, watching Dean’s eyes as they were locked on the place where your bodies were joined so intimately. Dean bottomed out and you squeezed his hands. Damn, he felt  _good_.

Skin slid against skin, sweat beaded and rolled down Dean’s brow, his hips pounded against your inner thighs. You were coming closer and closer to your breaking point, but it’d never happened like this before. You always needed… more.

Like he knew exactly what you were thinking, Dean brought his hand, and yours, down over your chest, trailing across your stomach. He let go just long enough to readjust his hand into a more comfortable position, his palm against the back of your hand. Dean slipped both of your hands downward until the tips of one of each of your fingers brushed against your clit. His finger started tracing little circles while he pushed and pulled himself in and out of your clenching walls.

When he added those lips on yours back into the mix, you were too caught up in all the sensations to notice the stutter in his hips, the way he knitted his brows together in concentration, how tightly his eyes were squeezed shut. You cried out his name as every muscle in your body flexed and relaxed, fluttering and working around Dean. Little grunts fell from his plump, pink lips as he spilled into you.

There you lay, lips parted, breath coming in short puffs while your heart rate slowed as you came down. Dean rolled off of you, head pressing back into the pillow as his eyes closed.

“You are…” He sighed, shaking his head with a smile plastered on his face. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted that?” Dean turned to look at you, awaiting your response. You had turned to face him, curled yourself into a loose ball, both hands tucked under your pillow. Your eyes were closed, lashes laying perfectly on your cheeks. As Dean reached up to brush hair away from your face, your lips popped open and you let out a quiet snore. Shaking his head, Dean chuckled and pulled you onto his chest. “Sleep well, princess.” He kissed the top of your head as you mumbled something incoherently.

“Mm, thanks, Dee. Love you so much.” You nuzzled your head against his bare chest. 

“I love you too.” He whispered and sighed. While you were sleeping soundly for the first night in months, Dean was wide awake, wishing he could say those words out loud while you were conscious.


End file.
